Web sites that allow users to upload and view video content are growing in popularity. However, contemporary versions of those Web sites suffer from one or more shortcomings, in particular when it comes to streaming videos to and from mobile (e.g., wireless) devices that may have limited capabilities relative to platforms such as desktop and laptop computers. For instance, the process for uploading videos from a mobile device may be burdensome and may even require the use of a personal computer. Furthermore, contemporary Web sites offer only limited and relatively inflexible options for viewing videos. For instance, they provide all users with a common view of available videos regardless of which videos may actually be of interest to an individual user. Systems such as video mail—in which videos are e-mailed to one or more people—can be used to present different videos to different users, but the choice of who gets what belongs solely to the sender.
Accordingly, there is value to a method or system that can be used to share videos but that does not suffer from the shortcomings of conventional approaches. Embodiments in accordance with the present invention provide this and other advantages.